If I Had
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: When Reiji finally beds Nagi on one fateful night, he starts having memories of a woman...a certain British woman, that is. But will it stop him from romancing the Spurious zoanthrope? Bloody Roar story.


Disclaimer: Hudson owns the characters from Bloody Roar IV. I own Leah Court, however. The song 'If I Had...' belongs to Eminem. And as for Tiger5913, I'll let Librastargirl16 review every single chapter in Ouka No Yogen. Besides, why would I have one of my best friends to do all this hard work? I'll let Librastargirl16 review the rest, okay? Now, anyhow, back to the story. The pairings in this story are Reigi and some Leiji. Oh, and besides writing my SW story, I'll be making various BR stories depicting of other pairings, like Keniko, Yulice, Alenny, Uranon, Cromen, Jang, and Reigi (you're reading a story with Reigi right now.) soon.  
  
If I Had...

_Life.. by Marshall Mathers_

_What is life?_

_Life is like a big obstacle_

_in front of your optic when it slows you down_

Leah Court. Leah Susanne Court. Man, Reiji thought, why would I dump her for Nagi anyway? The silver haired man with tattoos drove his car to Nagi's house, where she was waiting for him to have dinner and admit his true feelings for her. As for his ex-flame, he always was trustful to the young British woman as he was with the Spurious zoanthrope. But whenever he dated Nagi, Reiji reminded her of Leah, so how come he'd always feel troubled about the ex girlfriend he loved before the Spurious zoanthrope came along?

_And every time you think you gotten past it_

_it's gonna come back around and tackle you to the damn ground_

Reiji decided to push those thoughts out of his head, and keep driving to where Nagi lived. He was supposed to have dinner and chat with her, not just tell her he was with Leah before all of this could damage their relationship.

_What are friends?_

_Friends are people that you think they your friends_

_But they really your enemies, with secret indentities_

_and disguises, to hide they true colors_

Soon as he parked the car in the driveway, Reiji got out, and went over to the door. There, he knocked on it, and waited for Nagi to open. Soon she opened the door to discover him. "Hey." she said with a small smile. "Hey." he replied, also smiling a small one. "Listen, I was thinking if I'd go out on a date with you to have dinner, then take you home." Reiji said. "Actually, I have dinner that I've just made for both of us. Wanna come in?" Nagi replied, and the crow zoanthrope smirked slightly. "Sure. Anyhow, what do you have for dinner?" he asked when he entered her house.

_So just when you think you close enough to be brothers_

_they wanna come back and cut your throat when you ain't lookin'_

"I've got some roast beef and mashed potatoes for you, and for me I have salad with ranch dressing." Nagi replied, as Reiji followed her to the dining room. As soon as he sat on one of the chairs, he waited for her to show up with his food.

_What is money?_

_Money is what makes a man act funny_

_Money is the root of all evil_

_Money'll make them same friends come back around_

_swearing that they was always down_

A minute later, Nagi arrived with both plates, carefully bringing them to the table. As she set her food and then Reiji's food on the table, she sat down, too. "So, Reiji," she said, "how's Leah?" As she asked him that question, he didn't want to act troublesome and admit Leah was some woman whom he liked before her, so he replied, "She's acting well. She says she'll help me fight against Yugo someday." Nagi raised an eyebrow as she swallowed some of her salad. "Really? But she's still your assistant, right? And what about her friend Kari?" she asked Reiji. "Well, for Kari, she's doing good, too." he replied, after gulping some roast beef down. Kari Hirogawa was Leah's best friend, and was the other assistant of Reiji's company, but he never fell in love with her at all.

_What is life?_

_I'm tired of life_

_I'm tired of backstabbing ass snakes with friendly grins_

_I'm tired of committing so many sins_

_Tired of always giving in when this bottle of Henny wins_

_Tired of never having any ends_

_Tired of having skinny friends hooked on crack and mini-thins_

_I'm tired of this DJ playing your shit when he spins_

_Tired of not having a deal_

_Tired of having to deal with the bullshit without grabbing the steel_

_Tired of drowning in my sorrow_

_Tired of having to borrow a dollar for gas to start my Monte Carlo_

_I'm tired of motherfuckers spraying shit and dartin off_

_I'm tired of jobs startin off at five fifty an hour_

_then this boss wonders why I'm smartin off_

"I see." Nagi said, then as she was in the middle of having her salad done, Reiji asked, "How're you doing?" The Spurious zoanthrope replied with, "Hmm, seems I'm still going after Xion. And I've heard rumors that that Ryoho guy was some kind of pedophile when he was with Mana. Man, he should have himself his own girlfriend who's in her twenties, not some child." Nodding, Reiji smiled a bit, then after eating his mashed potatoes, he was nearing the end of his roast beef that he was eating. "Anyways, Nagi, I have something to tell you when we're done eating, okay?" Nagi nodded slightly. "Well, you can talk to me if you like." she said, then as she ate the rest of her salad, and wiped her mouth with a napkin, Nagi got up and took the plate to the sink in the kitchen.

While Nagi did so, Reiji was eating the last of the roast beef. Soon he was done, and as the Spurious zoanthrope went into her bedroom and read some books, he took his plate and put it in the sink. Then he left the kitchen, and walked over to the door that led to the woman's room. He opened it, and saw her sitting on some chair, reading a book. Closing the door shut, Reiji walked over to Nagi, and then asked, "What are you reading?" The Spurious zoanthrope replied with, "Some book I bought from the bookstore. A thriller novel, of course." Nodding slightly, he said, "Hey, can you stop reading? I need to tell you something." Shrugging slightly, the woman put a bookmark in the page she was reading and set it down.

Nagi stood up, and then asked, "So, what is it?" in a curious voice. As she stared straight into the eyes of the crow zoanthrope, she knew Reiji was actually good looking but over arrogant, but still she didn't mind people who are actually nice to her. For him, however, was another story. If he told her he was in love with Leah, she would actually be upset. Staring straight into Nagi's eyes, this reminded him about Leah. Reiji didn't understand why he broke up with the young British woman. "Nagi.." he finally said. "There's something I need to tell you." The Spurious zoanthrope then shook her head, replying with, "Go ahead. I don't mind." Then he finally said, "Nagi, I've used to be with this woman named Leah Court. Now we've broken up, and I miss her still."

_I'm tired of being fired everytime I fart and cough_

_Tired of having to work as a gas station clerk_

_for this jerk breathing down my neck driving me bezerk_

"I feel sorry for you when you dumped her. You thought I was going to be upset about it, right?" Nagi asked. "Well, yeah. I thought you were just going to get mad." Reiji replied. "Well, actually, I'm not. I still believe you and Leah will still be friends after your breakup with her. That's what I was thinking about." The Spurious zoanthrope said, smiling slightly. Reiji thought Nagi was going to be upset, but now she was..smiling. "Hmm..even though I love you, I'm still friends with Leah." he said, as she nodded.

_I'm tired of using plastic silverware_

_Tired of working in Building Square_

_Tired of not being a millionaire_

_But if I had a million dollars I'd buy a damn brewery, and turn the planet into alcoholics_

_If I had a magic wand, I'd make the world suck my dick_

_without a condom on, while I'm on the john_

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me that you're still friends with Leah." Nagi said, then gave Reiji a hug. Soon the crow zoanthrope ran a hand down her long brownish hair, and noticed one of her eyes looked strange. "Uh, my eyes are natural. They just look that way." she said to him, as he nodded. "Your eyes are really nice looking." he replied, then Nagi giggled slightly. "Why thanks. How about spending the night with me?" she asked. Scratching his head lightly, Reiji thought about it. Then he replied, "Sure. I don't mind." Smiling, the Spurious zoanthrope had him hold her close. Soon she let go, attempting to remove her boots. As she sat on the bed, she watched as the crow zoanthrope take his t-shirt off, revealing his tattooed upper area.

Then Reiji removed his sneakers, and got onto the bed, kissing Nagi full on the lips. Closing her eyes, she kissed him back, running her hands down his white hair. Soon, he took her black mini skirt off, revealing a dark blue thong.

_If I had a million bucks_

_it wouldn't be enough, because I'd still be out_

_robbing armored trucks_

"That's a nice looking thong you got there, Nagi." Reiji said, grinning slightly. "Thanks, I actually do have more thongs, but I do have normal underwear.." Nagi replied, laughing slightly. Then she kissed him again, now with her hands running over his muscles. "I didn't know you would have muscles like these." she said to him with a slight smile. "Heh. Maybe you thought I'd be bulky, but I'm not not." Reiji replied.

_If I had one wish_

_I would ask for a big enough ass for the whole world to kiss_

_I'm tired of being white trash, broke and always poor_

_Tired of taking pop bottles back to the party store_

_I'm tired of not having a phone_

_Tired of not having a home to have one in if I did have it on_

_Tired of not driving a BM_

_Tired of not working at GM, tired of wanting to be him_

_Tired of not sleeping without a Tylenol PM_

_Tired of not performing in a packed coliseum_

_Tired of not being on tour_

_Tired of fucking the same blonde whore after work_

_in the back of a Contour_

Nagi giggled, but didn't want to make fun of Reiji, so she nodded. "Oh. But still, I think you're handsome." she said, and then he laid her down, but before he could he wanted to remove her black top. With a slight smile, the Spurious zoanthrope let him do what he wishes to do, and removed the tight black shirt from her upper area, making Nagi clad in her dark blue bra and thong altogether. "Your underwear's hot on you." Reiji said to her, as she smiled, replying with, "Thanks. I just wanted to know what I'd like to see...here!" then she pinned him down and was attempting to take his denim jeans off. "Hey!" He playfully snapped, as she coyly smiled at him. "You don't have to worry, baby." Nagi said.

"Baby? I was supposed to call you baby!" Reiji said but then Nagi stopped, then she asked, "Well, can you be likely to take them off yourself?" Shrugging slightly, he said to her, "Well, I guess you can." Smiling slightly, the Spurious zoanthrope decided to let him out his jeans, and soon he was clad in his crimson red boxers. "So, what do you say? Who wants to have fun?" Reiji asked. "Hmm..I was hoping you'd like to take control of dominating me." Nagi replied with a smile. "I believe you're still grinning, right?" he asked her. "Oh. I should play serious now, shall I?" she then asked. "Well, we can be sometimes playful, but I want this night to special. Are you actually...a virgin?" Reiji said.

"A virgin??" Nagi asked, then said, "I still am a virgin, you know. Are you one, too?" Reiji shook his head no. "I lost my virginity to Leah as she did to me." he said. "But I just broke up with Leah one month ago, and I still love you, okay?" he added. Nodding, she hugged him, and said, "Okay. Go ahead, and do what you wish to do with me, 'Crow Boy'." "Sure enough, my Spurious." Reiji said.

_I'm tired of faking knots with a stack of ones_

_Having a lack of funds and resorting back to guns_

_Tired of being stared at_

_I'm tired of wearing the same damn Nike Air hat_

_Tired of stepping in clubs wearing the same pair of Lugz_

_Tired of people saying they're tired of hearing me rap about drugs_

_Tired of other rappers who ain't bringin half the skill as me saying they wasn't feeling me when nobody's as ill as me_

Five minutes later, both Reiji and Nagi's underwear were on the floor, and as he was wearing protection, she was on top of him, lowering herself onto him. Soon as her petals broke, she hissed in pain. "What is it, my Spurious? Anything wrong?" he asked. "Gngh..Nothing. I'm fine, even though it hurts. But I think you could go on." she replied. Nodding, Reiji smiled slightly, and held onto one of Nagi's hands, as she rode him slowly, her warmth clutching his...well, lengthness. As soon she moaned his name aloud, he knew what it was meant to be loved. He groaned her name out, as he held onto her hips instead of her hand, now that she didn't feel no pain anymore. "Nagi," Reiji said to her, "Do you enjoy this?"

"Yeah..Ohh.." Nagi replied, and she kissed Reiji with all her strength. Her soft moans were muffled in that kiss, and as she finished the kiss, she got off of him, and laid onto the bed, letting him get on top of her. He parted her legs, and slowly, he entered her again, this time with her underneath him and him facing down on her. His movements were more fast but not too fast, otherwise Nagi wouldn't enjoy it.

_I'm tired of radio stations telling fibs_

_Tired of J-L-B saying "Where Hip-Hop Lives"_

_You know what I'm saying?_

_I'm tired of all of this bullshit_

_Telling me to be positive_

_How'm I 'sposed to be positive when I don't see shit positive?_

_Know what I'm sayin?_

_I rap about shit around me, shit I see_

_Know what I'm sayin?_

_Right now I'm tired of everything_

_Tired of all this player hating that's going on in my own city_

_Can't get no airplay, you know what I'm sayin?_

_But ey, it's cool though, you know what I'm sayin?_

_Just fed up_

_That's my word_

Reiji knew this night would be as unforgettable as the night he spent with Leah before he broke up with her. Now once inside of Nagi, he would actually just wanted to close his eyes and dream it was his ex flame, and when he opened his eyes, he would still see his new lover, but he didn't care if the woman wasn't Leah on this night. Soon, as Nagi's moans drove him crazy, Reiji kissed her lips and at her neck, making her feel comfortable, as she would run her hands down his back, saying his name in a soft voice. And of course, it was supposed to be a night so loving and tender, it would be as a dream come true. Then he heard her yell his name aloud, because she was nearing her first climax.

And so was Reiji with his second climax. The first one was with Leah, so since now with Nagi, it was his second. Holding onto him and closing her eyes shut, the Spurious zoanthrope let out a scream of pure bliss as she soon felt him await his climax. Soon, both experienced both climaxes from beginning to end. And as her fluids coat his private parts, his fluids were inside the protection Nagi put on over his private parts. Getting off of her, Reiji threw the now wasted protection into a wastebasket, and soon kissed her. Then he got into the covers, letting her sleep on top of him. As he stroked her brown hair, he said to her, "I love you, my Spurious.." As for her, she replied with, "I love you too, Crow Boy." with a smile.

Kissing her on the lips again, Reiji then let Nagi fall into a peaceful slumber, as he too, followed suit. As he slept with her through the night, he would dream about seeing her again after defeating the Dragon King, or apologize to Leah, or of course, marrying her, but with normal clothes on, since he didn't want a wedding with gowns and suits. Reiji could also still stroke her hair until he was too tired to do it, and his dreams would not be interupted still. And last but not least, he could hear Leah's words that she shared with him on their first night together.

_"Faith is always with us, Reiji, not hate..."_

I may get back to writing Ouka No Yogen, with Yumie's chapter arriving tomorrow, and if I could I'd write some romantic BR fics, too (like the Reigi one you've just read). By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
